


After Hours

by gimmekensei



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: After a rough day of work, Saitou can't help but take it out on Sanosuke.
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime
Kudos: 25





	After Hours

“Nn….!” Panting softly, chest heaving up and down rapidly, Sanosuke struggled to keep up with the rough thrusts ramming deep inside his inner heat. “S-Saitou...e-easy there old man!” He bit out only to yelp, the sound turning into a soft whimper when the cop growled, yanked his gloves off with his teeth before thrusting a few fingers into the fist fighter’s mouth.    
  
“Mmnn~!” Sanosuke keened, eyes growing wet as the roughness of each thrust grew in strength and speed. But he secretly was loving this...loving how Saitou ruined him and trained the teenager’s body to only accept the wolf’s length.    
  
“Always talkative, aren’t you?” Saitou hissed into the boy’s ear only to then run the tip of his tongue along the fighter’s earlobe. Sagara shuddered, trembling and tightening around the police officer’s length in response. Snickering, Saitou pushed his fingers in deeper, finger-fucking the rooster’s mouth, fully aware that this would arouse his lover even more.    
  
“Nn...Ah, AAH!” Choking on his whimpers, Sanosuke sucked on each digit as he came, spilling his hot seed and getting it all over his chest. The tightening in a result of Sagara was all that it took to make Saitou cum as well, groaning and thrusting a few more times as he came.    
  
“....nn…..” Hearing the boy’s low groan, Saitou freed his fingers from his mouth before soothingly running his hands down Sanosuke’s sides, soothing the tense muscles there. The cop definitely wasn’t the tender-loving sort, but when it came to aftercare, he always made sure to help the boy come down from his high.    
  
“........hard day at work, huh?” Sanosuke finally whispered out, his voice sounding a bit hoarse.    
  
“Tch…..”    
  
“Heh, I’ll take that as a yes.” Sanosuke laughed softly only to reach behind to grip Saitou’s hair and pull him close, brushing their lips together. “Fine, I’ll help you get rid of all that stress tonight, old man.”    
  
“Ahou…” Saitou gave an experimental thrust further upwards into Sanosuke. It made the fist-fighter keen and break their kiss. “I doubt at this rate you could handle another round…”    
  
“W-Why you…! I can take whatever you throw at me-!”    
  
Saitou snickered at that, eyes glowing as his hands tightened their grip around Sanosuke’s waist. “That so, ahou? Fine then...let’s see how you do…” The rooster shuddered at that.  _ Okay so maybe he had bitten off more than he could chew…. _


End file.
